See Quench
by daybreaksage
Summary: Joey is steaming. Kaiba had finally made him snap. But what does the rock have to do with anything? Maybe it's another one of Kaiba's - Sequences - ...sequal (completed)


Please read! Important:

The title of the story somehow goes along with the first one. (See Quench ...Sequence) But do **not **expect this story to be the sequel to the first. It does pick it up, but not the way _you_ want it to. Please, do not (I repeat) **not** think that this second story will pick up where it left off from the fist. Let's just say it's the **middle** **of what I would have continued**.

By the way, this came to me when I was going to bed. And didn't think to type it up until now. Oh and it's SHORT!

* * *

Disclamer: i do not own yugioh

Written by: Chika of the high Mts  
Written 5/5/05 – revised 5/24/05 – updated 5/24/05

**See Quench**

Joey seemed to boil with anger. Steam was completely evaporating off of him and sent anyone in his direction the other way. He stomped to his first class _after_ his bell rang thirty minutes ago. He was in no hurry to sit in his class and listen to the teacher babble on and on. He wasn't even in the mood to go to school let alone be in one class with _him._ Ignoring the fact that the whole class had their eyes on him as he entered, he immediately went to the first empty or absent desk at the front of the room.

"Mr. Wheeler, may I ask what you are doing?" Mr. Walter asked him quite angrily.

"Sitting in a desk, what does it look like!" If he could bark, Joey just snarled now. It wasn't an order, but the fact that the steam was still radiating off of him, even the teacher backed off from the billowing blonde.

Not once did Joey even pay attention to what was going on. He wanted out and out fast. He almost couldn't stand it anymore. The tension was really getting to him. Instead of paying attention to Mr. Walter at the front of the class, he picked up his notebook and started to doodle. Seizing the time to draw Kaiba with a steak through his heart, and not to mention all the blood that seemed to be splattering the page with his red marker (that he instantaneously pulled out not a second later) to finish his masterpiece. If he could, he would put the page on a dartboard and throw a million darts at it before he would take it down satisfied. He was so mad…..The blond ripped the page out of the notebook and crumpled it. He held it in his right fist as he raised his left hand. The teacher took no time into asking Joey what he needed, "Mr. Walter. Can I go the bathroom?" Before the teacher even answer the blond stood up and left. The teacher had never seen Joey this way before and let the young man to do as he willed. He preferred not to go after the steaming blond until later with a detention.

The blond stormed down the hallway. There was only fifteen minutes left till the next class, and he couldn't let Kaiba get away unharmed. He shoved the drawing into his pocket before walking over to the brunette's locker. He pulled out his red marker….. No, he wasn't going to vandalize it…..on the outside that is.

The brunette already told Joey the combination about a month ago. It was now two that Joey finally realized what the brunette meant to himself. It took him almost another week to accept Kaiba in his own way.

He brushed the thoughts away when he first admitted his feelings to Kaiba and opened the locker. It banged it open as it ricocheted off the locker beside it. The door swung back and fourth as Joey stared into Kaiba's locker. He avoided the books that the metal box held and immediately went to the blank walls.

He finished with satisfaction once again. Words covered the CEO's locker as Joey smirked inwardly. His _second_ masterpiece was done.

Joey's eyes went wide.

A hand slammed the locker shut. The blond stared at the hand. His honey-eyes started to travel up to see who the person was. The hand was connected to an arm. The arm was connected to a torso. The torso was connected to a neck. And the neck was connected to ….gulp…Kaiba. His blue ice eyes cut into Joey's. His whole face was neutral, but the blond could see the fire burning in his eyes. There was no mistake. Maybe the blond had taken this a step _too_ far. Before Joey had the chance to speak, Kaiba thrust something into his hand before walking away with the loud ringing of the bell in the background. Joey stood in shock as students passed him by without a notice. It seemed like forever before the blond looked down into his hand. Two objects felt like one. Moving his hand they fell apart.

The blond stared at the rock silently. It was the one object that started this whole thing. But his eyes clouded with confusion as he stared at the second object. The tiny wrapper exposed the candy's name, **Warheads** with _sour_ right below the title. Why the heck did Kaiba give him this? Man that guy was so confusing… Or maybe he just happened to have it in his pocket and accidentally gave it to him…But it doesn't change what he did this morning!

Clenching his fist, Joey shoved the contents into his other pocket. It was time to go to class before he became in trouble with the second teacher. _She_ was stricter. And come to think of it, Joey had never been late to that class because of it. Sometimes he could think of her as the devil's sidekick or the devil himself cross-dressing. Either one satisfied him more than anything. But as he walked into class he took his normal seat. Which _was_ away from Kaiba, thankfully….well come to think of it, he wasn't in the class. So he could have picked any seat and could have still stayed a far distance away from Kaiba. For the brunette had study hall this period while Joey took it last period. The blond paid attention, but added the few special effects of Kaiba getting burned to death in the background by his teacher every now and then. Of course it made sense since his teacher was the devil.

* * *

Joey huffed. He plummeted into the chair in the library for study hall. Setting his forehead on the desk he looked down at his hands in his lap. It wasn't until a minute or two passed before he remembered the two objects in his pocket and the picture in his other. He reached into both and brought out all three items. He opened the picture to glance at it again before setting it down on the table. If anyone was to pass they would have seen the picture; and then sent him to the counselor's office. 

The blond reached for the rock and glanced at it. He never remembered giving it back to Kaiba. He searched his mind for the memory. Nope…never gave it back. But why - Gosh, this guy was too hard to think about. He was a bunch of made up sequences.

Joey put the rock down and picked up the warhead. The black wrapped desperately wanted opening, but the blond wasn't so sure of giving into its wanting. The blond slowly placed his fingertips on the top of the wrapper. He _almost_ ripped it open. But took the opportunity to think for a moment. Kaiba wouldn't give him anything that was poison…would he? Maybe he should ask Kaiba more questions about himself and how he would be homicidal. Nah. Kaiba loved him too much, but the sun of a - Taking his chances, Joey split the wrapper open and popped it into his mouth.

His body was suddenly pulled out of the chair and rapidly hauled to the exit of the library and into the hall. Being slammed into the locker, Joey could feel the handle dig into his back. The warhead was still in his mouth. He didn't notice it until now that his eyes started to water as the sourness of the candy got to his brain. He stared into blue eyes of Kaiba and kept his mouth closed.

"Wheeler…" he growled into Joey's face, "What have you done to my locker?"

Joey slowly shook his head as the taste stung his eyes more. He couldn't hold it in any longer. His face quenched together as he eyes clenched closed.

"Fifty dollars_ you_ now owe to the school. And for me….You owe me big time! But I already know what I want… And I want my rock back along with…."

Kaiba immediately dove for Joey's lips once he saw Joey's face quench into what looked like a little baby's face.

The blond didn't expect the kind of harshness in the kiss and swiftly opened his eyes as he gasped! The brunette took the moment of Joey's astonishment and searched for the candy.

Kaiba pulled back as his hands rested next to Joey's face, "…..my warhead." Both seemed to be out of breath, "Watermelon. My favorite." Kaiba smirked at Joey's gaping face.

"W-What….was that for…?"

"Your punishment for my locker. And I like to see you suffer." He leaned down again.

Somehow, the fight…..

What fight?

Joey complied with Kaiba's mouth; the blond suddenly pushed the brunette away, "I believe you gave it to me!" The blond stormed off quickly. It was better to disappear and be found later than to get the sever punishment of his crimes straight away. Kaiba took a moment to figure out that the candy was **not** in his mouth. Joey would certainly get a punishment…

* * *

A/N: I dedicate this fanfic to all of the reviews I earned from Sequence.

P.S - I would like to thank **hailmags** for correcting me on my spelling for a few things I have done! thank you!

**Rei6  
****Ichigo Yuki  
****Misura  
****t.lei  
****Jupiter529  
****santurion3  
****Fox-Forbidden-Child  
****Yukiko-Angel  
****crsg  
****Eveilae  
****dolphinsaturngirl  
****PunkerPrincess  
****HellsEternalFlame  
****medoriko  
****lilrubydevil  
****Katherine  
****Miss Spontanious  
****ravenclaw525  
****Mandy925892002  
****(Anonymous)  
****O.O AYHAIYA! O.O  
****Ryuueiki  
****FragileSwiftWind**

A/N: I would appreciate it if you reviewed. I want to know what you thought. I still didn't finish the story, so I'll let _your_ imagination run wild! If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them.

Tell me, does it even fit with the first? Or is it incredible stupid and needs to be taken down from the site?


End file.
